In known packaging units of this type, the pallets lying at the bottom end of the unit are pressboard moulded parts with a substantially uniform thickness over the plane of the pallet so that, on the upper side of the pallet, receptors are automatically obtained in the pallet feet into which the feet of another pallet may be introduced when the pallets are stacked after use for transportation back to the point of origin. The marginal wall arrangement is as a rule manufactured from corrugated cardboard and when seen in a top view has the shape of a rectangle. For transport back to the starting position after using the packaging unit, the marginal wall arrangement can be folded down flat. A lid placed on the marginal wall arrangement consists of a pressboard sheet. When stacking the packaging units the feet of another packaging unit are put down on this lid. The lids can likewise be stacked after use of the packaging units and be transported back to the point of origin.